Royal Rumble 2016
Royal Rumble (2016) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event, produced by WWE. It took place on January 24, 2016, at the Amway Center in the Orlando, Florida. It was the 29th event in the Royal Rumble chronology. The event also was the fifth Royal Rumble pay-per-view to be held in the state of Florida (1990, 1991, 1995 and 2006) the second (1990) to be held in Orlando, and the first pay-per-view event at the Amway Center. The Royal Rumble match was the second that con the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, after 1992, and the first match in which the champion defended his title in the Rumble match. Event summary Charlotte vs Becky Lynch Charlotte may have thought she could rest for a bit after successfully defending her Divas Championship against Becky Lynch at WWE Royal Rumble. Though she received an assist from her father, two-time WWE Hall of Famer Ric Flair, there was nothing The Nature Boy could do to help Charlotte once Sasha Banks made her presence felt, unleashing a surprise attack on the Divas Champion that concluded with Sasha locking on the Bank Statement in front of an ecstatic Orlando crowd. Lynch had streaks of gold strewn through her bright orange locks to signify the outcome she hoped for once the final bell pealed in the Amway Center. The fiery Irish Diva wasted no time going after the champion, taking Charlotte down to the mat almost immediately and trying to apply the Dis-arm-her submission hold. The challenger matched the self-proclaimed genetically superior champion step for step, forcing Charlotte to retreat into the ropes and get separation. Charlotte tried to give her challenger a taste of her own medicine, going to work on Becky’s arm, but only got herself tossed to the outside. Once she returned to the squared circle, however, the Divas Champion slowed the match down to a more methodical pace, grapevining her legs around the challenger’s neck in the center of the ring and wearing Becky down. With the WWE Universe willing her on, The Irish Lass Kicker battled back to her feet and brought the fight to the Divas Champion. After escaping the Figure Eight Leg Lock, Becky caught Charlotte with two exploder suplexes and seemed to have the title in her grasp. Charlotte wriggled out of the Dis-arm-her and cut Becky down with a spear, but it was not enough to extinguish the challenger’s spirit. Becky thought she had Charlotte finished after the Divas Champion dropkicked her father, The Nature Boy, by accident. However, Flair recovered and jumped onto the ring apron as Lynch locked on the Dis-arm-her once more. The WWE Hall of Famer tossed his jacket into Lynch’s face, leading to her releasing the hold and confronting Flair. That distraction gave Charlotte an opening to strike Becky in the eyes and pin her to retain the title. However, Charlotte’s post-match attack on Lynch and celebration was cut short by the arrival of The Boss. Sasha Banks kicked a fallen Becky out of the ring, letting the Irish Diva know that she was in her spotlight. The two former BFFs shared a handshake in the ring, but the truce was short-lived, as Banks blindsided the champion with a Back Stabber and locked on the Bank Statement. The Boss capped off her bold statement by taking the Divas Championship and holding it high as the WWE Universe roared in approval. Charlotte’s confidence may have been high after her victory, but she quickly learned that a champion can never rest easy. Will Charlotte and Ric Flair be able to keep The Boss at bay? And have the Flairs and Banks seen the last of Becky Lynch? Results * Singles match for the WWE Divas Championship: '''Charlotte © (with Ric Flair) defeated Becky Lynch Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcers: Lilian Garcia & Eden Stiles * Pre-show panel: Renee Young Image gallery 116 RR 01242016jg 0578-4121036373.jpg 117_RR_01242016ca_1252-3155452321.jpg 118_RR_01242016ca_1259-1465501704.jpg 119_RR_01242016ej_0473-1442555644.jpg 120_RR_01242016ej_0478-1099632739.jpg 123_RR_01242016ca_1279-738439953.jpg 124_RR_01242016ca_1282-3708670149.jpg 125_RR_01242016ca_1286-3204919194.jpg 126_RR_01242016ca_1289-2148630465.jpg 127_RR_01242016ca_1293-481860824.jpg 128_RR_01242016ca_1473-4197039557.jpg 129_RR_01242016ca_1305-1008968692.jpg 131_RR_01242016ca_1308-1083411045.jpg 132_RR_01242016ca_1517-1645451213.jpg 133_RR_01242016jg_0689-3358934327.jpg 134_RR_01242016ca_1323-3472744816.jpg 135_RR_01242016ca_1324-905858965.jpg 136_RR_01242016ca_1338-2331672373.jpg 137_RR_01242016ej_0548-368708762.jpg 138_RR_01242016ca_1548-3637435943.jpg 139_RR_01242016ej_0557-2242276141.jpg 140_RR_01242016ej_0559-4081397126.jpg 141_RR_01242016ca_1601-1449358962.jpg 142_RR_01242016ca_1356-470980789.jpg 143_RR_01242016ca_1613-1807241363.jpg 144_RR_01242016jg_0809-2194785022.jpg 145_RR_01242016jg_0820-2891719582.jpg 146_RR_01242016ca_1653-610157960.jpg Category:2016 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Charlotte Category:Becky Lynch Category:Sasha Banks Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Eden Category:Renee Young